


galaxies of blue

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly worship, Body Worship, F/M, Het Mpreg, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: He'sbeautiful.





	galaxies of blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleeperservice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeperservice/gifts).



Nell runs her hands over the vast swell of Zack's belly, unable to resist touching the warm, taut flesh. He's _beautiful_. Maps of unseen places creep in pink lines over the gravid globe, uncharted paths to their swiftly approaching new universe etched permanently in his scarred skin. Nell follows one of the marks past the pale starburst of an old, healed wound with a fingertip. Zack's muscles twitch. He chuckles, a low, rich sound that makes his belly shake and the child kick.

"Tickles," he says, and she flashes him a grin.

"Sorry, Captain." Nell curves her palm against the spot, and is rewarded with the strong push of a tiny foot. Her heart flutters. She can't help leaning in and kissing his belly, leaving a perfect imprint of her blue lipstick above the jut of his navel. It shimmers on his skin, tiny sparkles like too-hot stars catching the light. She likes the way it looks, possessive and affectionate, and does it again, again, again, until she's dragging her lips over the tight curve, drawing a map of her own until her mouth is dry and clean.

The pattern left behind reminds her of galaxies.

Zack groans beneath her touch, shuddering, beautiful noises. His body is so sensitive these days, deeply erotic to them both. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Another hard bulge catches her attention. "Besides get you pregnant?" Nell grins, and presses her other hand to his no doubt aching cock, through the soft navy fabric of his boxers. It's not as lovely as his magnificent belly, but it's close. "Got a pretty good idea. Want me to do something about it, Z?"

"If you wouldn't mind..."

With a laugh, she frees him from his underwear and takes him into her mouth.


End file.
